geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Bücher zur Artussage
Diese Seite dient zur Auflistung aller Romane und Sachbücher zur Artussage. 6. Jahrhundert * De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae von Gildas. Er erwähnt die Schlacht von Mons Badonicus, jedoch nicht Artus. 9. Jahrhundert * Historia Brittonum, die Nennius zugeschrieben wird. 10. Jahrhundert * Annales Cambriae, anonym * Preiddeu Annwfn, wird Taliesin zugeschrieben * Pa Gur yv y Porthaur ("Wer ist der Torhüter?") Sir Kays Kampf mit den Cath Palug wird erwähnt. * Englynion y Beddau ("Die Strophen der Gräber") 11. Jahrhundert * The Legend of St. Goeznovius ''(Vortigern wird erwähnt.) * ''Trioedd Ynys Prydein (Triaden der Insel Britannien) Zwölf Triaden beziehen sich auf Artus, andere erwähnen Mabon und Tristan. ** Trioedd y meirch ("Die Triaden der Pferde") Erwähnt den Namen des Pferdes von Cei und Gwalchmais Pferd Ceincaled. ** Tri Thlws ar Ddeg Ynys Prydain ("Dreizehn Schätze der Insel von Britannien") ** Pedwar marchog ar hugain llys ("Vierundzwanzig Ritter von Artus' Hof") Erwähnt das Schwert Caledfwlch und den Speer Rhongomiant 12. Jahrhundert Walisisch * Culhwch und Olwen Lateinisch * Vita Sancti Cadoc von Lifris of Llancarfan ca. 1061-110 * Vita Sancti Carannog ca. 1100 * Vita Sancti Euflami ca. 1100 * Vita Sancti Paternus ca. 1120er * Gesta Regnum Anglorum von William of Malmesbury 1125 * Historia Anglorum von Henry of Huntingdon 1129 * Vita Santi Gildae von Caradoc of Llancarfan ca. 1120-1130 (frühe Version der Malegant-Guenivere-Entführungsgeschichte) ** Historia Regum Britanniae ca. 1136-8 ** Vita Merlini ca. 1140 * Life of Saint Kentigern von Jocelyn of Furness ca. 1185 (Enthält eine Version der Legende von Merlin, der hier Lailoken heißt.) * Vita Sancti Illtud ca. 1190 (Illtud kam aus der Bretagne, um den Hof seines Cousins Artus zu besuchen. König Marke wird erwähnt.) Französisch und Anglo-Normannisch * Roman de Brut by Wace ca. 1155 * Tristan von Thomas of Britain ca. 1170 * Tristan by Béroul ca. 1170 * Folie Tristan d'Oxford, ca. 1175–1200 * The Lais of Marie de France c. 1170s ** Lanval ** Chevrefoil c. 1170s * Die Gedichte von Chrétien de Troyes ** Erec and Enide c. 1170s ** Cligés c. 1170s ** Yvain, the Knight of the Lion c. 1180s ** Lancelot, the Knight of the Cart c. 1180s ** Perceval, le Conte du Graal c. 1190 ** Tristan * Die Gedichte von Robert de Boron ** Joseph d'Arimathie ** Merlin ** Perceval * Lai du Cor von Robert Biket * La Mantel Mautaillé Deutsch * Tristan von Eilhart von Oberge c. 1170s * Lanzelet von Ulrich von Zatzikhoven * Die Gedichte von Hartmann von Aue ** Iwein ** Erec 13. Jahrhundert Französisch, anglo-normannisch oder provencalisch * Roman de Fergus von Guillaume le Clerc 1190s/1200s * Jaufré c. 1180 or 1225 * Vengeance Raguidel c. 1200-1225 von Raoul * Lancelot-Grail, Anonymous c. 1210s-1230s ** Estoire del Saint Grail ** Estoire de Merlin ** Lancelot propre ** Queste del Saint Graal ** Mort Artu * Perlesvaus, anonym, c. 1210s * Prose Tristan von "Luce de Gat" (1230s) und "Helie de Boron" (c. 1240) * Roman de Silence von Heldrius de Cornwall c. 1260s * Post-Vulgate Cycle, anonym * L’âtre périlleux, anonym (c. 1250) * Roman de Roi Artus aka Compilation von Rusticiano ** Gyron le courtois ** Meliadus de Leonnoys Deutsch * Tristan von Gottfried von Strassburg c. 1210s * Parzival von Wolfram von Eschenbach c. 1210s * Daniel von Blumenthal von Der Stricker c. 1220 * Diu Crône von Heinrich von dem Türlin * Die Gedichte von Der Pleier ** Garel von dem blühenden Tal, c. 1230s or c. 1250-80 ** Tandareis und Flordibel c. 1250-80 ** Meleranz c. 1250-80 * Der Mantel Nordisch * Bruder Robert ** Tristrams saga ok Ísöndar 1226 ** Ivens Saga 1226 ** Erex Saga ** Möttuls saga * Strengleikar ** Geitarlauf ** Januals ljóð Englisch * Brut von Layamon * Sir Tristrem c. 1300 * Arthur and Merlin c. 1300 Niederländisch * Walewein en het schaakbord, von Penninc und Pieter Vostaert * Roman van Ferguut * Die Lancelot-Compilatie ** Lanceloet ** Perchevael ** Morien (Moriaen) ** Queeste vanden Grale ** Wrake van Ragisel ** Ridder metter mouwen ** Walewein ende Keye ** Lanceloet en het hert met de witte voet ** Torec, by Jacob van Maerlant ** Arturs doet Hebräisch * Melech Artu Walisisch * Brut y Brenhinedd * The Dream of Rhonabwy * The Black Book of Carmarthen 14. Jahrhundert Englisch * Alliterative Morte Arthure, Anonymous * Stanzaic Morte Arthur, Anonymous * The Avowyng of Arthur * The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle, Anonymous * The Awntyrs off Arthure, Anonymous * Sir Cleges * Sir Gawain and the Green Knight von The Pearl Poet * Sir Launfal von Thomas Chestre * Sir Libeaus Desconus * Yvain and Gawain * Sir Perceval of Galles * Lancelot of the Laik Walisisch * Mabinogion, Anonymous * Culhwch and Olwen * Die walisischen Romanzen ** Owain, or the Lady of the Fountain ** Geraint and Enid ** Peredur, son of Efrawg Italienisch * Tavola Rotonda, Anonymous Französisch * Perceforest, Anonymous Katalanisch * La Faula von Guillem de Torroella Griechisch * Presbys Hippotes 15. Jahrhundert Englisch * Arthur * Le Morte d'Arthur von Sir Thomas Malory * Prose Merlin * King Arthur and King Cornwall * Sir Gawain and the Carle of Carlisle Italienisch * Orlando Innamorato von Matteo Maria Boiardo * Tavola ritonda, Anonymous Isländisch * Skikkju Rimur 16. Jahrhundert Englisch * Arthur of Little Britain * The Greene Knight c. 1500 * The Boy and the Mantle * The Knightly Tale of Gologras and Gawain 1508 * The Jeaste of Sir Gawain * The Misfortunes of Arthur von Thomas Hughes 1587 * The Faerie Queene von Edmund Spenser 1590 Walisisch * Tristan Romance Bello-Russisch * Povest Trychane 1560s 17. Jahrhundert Englisch * Arbeiten von Richard Johnson ** Tom a Lincoln (1607) ** The History of Tom Thumbe, the Little, for his small stature surnamed, King Arthurs Dwarfe (1621) * The Birth of Merlin, or, The Childe Hath Found His Father von William Rowley * Arbeiten von Richard Blackmore ** Prince Arthur: An Heroick Poem in Ten Books (1695) ** King Arthur: An Heroick Poem in Twelve Books (1697) Jiddisch * Widwilt 18. Jahrhundert * Thomas Warton (1728–1790) ** The Grave of King Arthur (1777) ** On King Arthur's Round-table at Winchester (1777) * Vortigern and Rowena von W.H. Ireland (1799) 19. Jahrhundert * The Lady of Shalott von Alfred, Lord Tennyson (1833) * The Legends of King Arthur and His Knights von James Knowles (1862) * The Boy's King Arthur von Sidney Lanier (1880) * Tristram of Lyonesse von Algernon Charles Swinburne (1882) * Idylls of the King von Alfred, Lord Tennyson (1856–1885) * A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court von Mark Twain (1889) 20. Jahrhundert * Howard Pyle ** The Story of King Arthur and His Knights (1903) ** The Story of the Champions of the Round Table ''(1905) ** ''The Story of Sir Launcelot and His Companions (1907) ** The Story of the Grail and the Passing of King Arthur (1910) * Kairo-kō (1905) von Natsume Sōseki * The Life of Sir Aglovale de Galis (1905) von Clemence Housman * War in Heaven (1930) von Charles W. S. Williams * The Little Wench (1935) von Philip Lindsay * Merlins Patensohn von H. Warner Munn ** King of the World's Edge (1936) ** The Ship from Atlantis (1967) ** Merlin's Ring (1974) * Taliessin through Logres (1938) und The Region of the Summer Stars (1944) von Charles W. S. Williams * Der König auf Camelot von T. H. White ** The Sword in the Stone (1938) ** The Queen of Air and Darkness (oder The Witch in the Wood) (1939) ** The Ill-Made Knight (1940) ** The Candle in the Wind (1958) ** The Book of Merlyn (1958) * That Hideous Strength (1945) von C. S. Lewis * Porius (A Romance of the Dark Ages) (1951) von John Cowper Powys * King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table (1953) von Roger Lancelyn Green * The Great Captains (1956) von Henry Treece * Rosemary Sutcliff's Arthurian novels: ** The Lantern Bearers (1959) ** Sword at Sunset (1963) ** Tristan and Iseult (1971) ** The Shining Company (1990) ** The Arthurian Trilogy (1979-1981) *** The Light Beyond the Forest (1979) *** The Sword and the Circle (1981) *** The Road to Camlann (1981) * Die Merlin-Serie von Mary Stewart ** The Crystal Cave (1970) ** Der Erbe (1973) ** Merlins Abschied ''(1979) ** ''Tag des Unheils (1983) ** Der Prinz und die Pilgerin (1995) * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights (1975) von John Steinbeck * Arthur Rex: A Legendary Novel von Thomas Berger (1978) * The Three Damosels (1978) und The Enchantresses (1998) von Vera Chapman ** Die Braut des Grünen Ritters ** Des Königs dunkle Botin ** König Artus' Tochter * Die Nebel von Avalon (1983) von Marion Zimmer Bradley * L'Enchanteur (1984) von René Barjavel * The White Raven (1988) von Diana L. Paxson * Der Pendragon-Zyklus von Stephen Lawhead ** Taliesin (1987) ** Merlin (1988) ** Arthur (1989) ** Pendragon (1994) ** Grail (1997) ** Avalon (1999) * Die Guinevere-Trilogie von Persia Woolley ** Tochter des Frühlings (1987) ** Königin unter Sternen (1991) ** Rückkehr nach Camelot (1993) * Knight Life (1987), One Knight Only (2004) and Fall of Knight (2007) von Peter David * Der Weg nach Avalon (1988) von Joan Wolf * Die Arthur-Serie von A. A. Attanasio ** The Dragon and the Unicorn (1994) ** The Eagle and the Sword (1997) ** The Wolf and the Crown (1998) ** The Serpent and the Grail (1999) * Nancy McKenzie ** The Child Queen (1994) ** The High Queen (1995) ** Prince of Dreams (2004) ** Grail Prince (2003) * I am Mordred (1998) and I am Morgan le Fay (2001) von Nancy Springer * Hallowed Isle von Diana L. Paxson ** The Book of the Sword (1999) ** The Book of the Spear (1999) ** The Book of the Cauldron (1999) ** The Book of the Stone (2000) * Die Guenevere-Novellen von Rosalind Miles ** Guenevere, Queen of the Summer Country (1999) ** The Knight of the Sacred Lake (2000) ** Child of the Holy Grail (2000) * Artus-Trilogie von Bernard Cornwell ** Der Winterkönig ** Der Schattenfürst ** Arturs letzter Schwur * Jane Yolen ** Sword of the Rightful King ** The Young Merlin Trilogy * Gerald Morris ** The Squire's Tale ** The Squire, His Knight, and His Lady ** The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf ** Parsifal's Page ** The Ballad of Sir Dinadan ** The Princess, the Crone, and the Dung-Cart Knight ** The Lioness and her Knight ** The Quest of the Fair Unknown ** Squire's Quest ** The Legend of the King ** The Adventures of Sir Givret the Short ** The Adventures of Sir Lancelot the Great * Von Molly Cochran und Warren Murphy ** The Forever King ** The Broken Sword ** The Third Magic * The Coming of the King: The First Book of Merlin von Nikolai Tolstoy (1988) * Stones of Power von David Gemmell ** Ghost King (1988) ** Last Sword of Power (1988) * Anonymous ** King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table (1950) * To the Chapel Perilous von Naomi Mitchison (1955) * Artorius von John Heath-Stubbs * Our Man in Camelot von Anthony Price (1975) * Parke Godwin ** Feuerkönig ''(1980) ** ''Der tote König (1984) ** Im fremden Land (1985) * Helen Hollick ** Pendragons Banner-Trilogie *** The Kingmaking (1994) *** Pendragon's Banner (1995) *** Shadow of the King (1997) ** Artus und Guinever * The Tales of Arthur, books of The Keltiad von Patricia Kennealy-Morrison ** The Hawk's Grey Feather (1991) ** The Oak Above the Kings (1994) ** The Hedge of Mist (1996) * A Dream of Eagles (Camulod Chronicles) von Jack Whyte ** The Sky Stone (1992) ** The Singing Sword (1993) ** The Eagles' Brood (1994) ** The Saxon Shore (1998) ** The Sorcerer Part 1: The Fort at River's Bend (1997) ** The Sorcerer Part 2: The Sorcerer: Metamorphosis (1999) ** Uther (2001) ** Clothar the Frank (titled The Lance Thrower outside of Canada) (2004) ** The Eagle (2006) * T.A. Barron ** Merlin-Saga *** Merlin - Wie alles begann (1996) *** Merlin und die sieben Schritte zur Weisheit (1997) *** Merlin und die Feuerproben (1998) *** Merlin und der Zauberspiegel (1999) *** Merlin und die Flügel der Freiheit (2000) ** Merlins Drache *** Merlins Drache *** Die große Aufgabe *** Die Schlacht der endlosen Feuer ** Der Zauber von Avalon *** Sieben sterne und die dunkle Prophezeiung *** Im Schatten der Lichtertore *** Die ewige Flamme * Albion von Patrick McCormack (1997, 2000, 2007) * Janice Elliott ** The King Awakes ** The Empty Throne * Merlin's Bones von Fred Saberhagen * The Idylls of the Queen von Phyllis Ann Karr * Eagle in the Snow von Wallace Breem * The Winter Prince von Elizabeth Wein * The Dragon Lord von David Drake * Merlin's Mirror (1975) von Andre Norton * The Return of Merlin (1995) von Deepak Chopra * Camelot 3000, eine Comic-Serie, die Artus und seine Ritter in der fernen Zukunft wieder auferstehen lässt. * Wintersonnenwende von Susan Cooper ** Bevor die Flut Kommt ** Wintersonnenwende ** Greenwitch ** Der graue König ** Die Mächte des Lichts * The Fionavar Tapestry von Guy Gavriel Kay * The Merlin Mystery * Gillian Bradshaw ** Artus-Trilogie (1980–82) *** Der Falke des Lichts *** Das Königreich des Sommers *** Die Krone von Camelot ** Die Reiter der Samarten * The Little Wench von Philip Lindsay * Merlin (1978) by Robert Nye 21. Jahrhundert * The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel von Michael Scott * The Merlin Codex von Robert Holdstock ** Celtika (2001) ** The Iron Grail (2002) ** The Broken Kings (2007) * Corbenic von Catherine Fisher (2002) * I am Morgan le Fay: A Tale from Camelot von Nancy Springer (2002) * Sword of the Rightful King von Jane Yolen (2003) * The House of Pendragon von Debra A. Kemp ** The Firebrand (2003) ** The Recruit (2007) * The Extraordinary Adventures of Alfred Kropp von Rick Yancey (2005) * Mordred, Bastard Son (2006) von Douglas Clegg * Fate/Zero von Gen Urobuchi (2006-2007) * Dracula vs. King Arthur von Adam Beranek, Christian Beranek and Chris Moreno (2007) * Orion and King Arthur von Ben Bova (2011) * Song of the Sparrow von Lisa Ann Sandell (2007) * Camelot Lost von Jessica Bonito (Jessica McHugh) (2008) * Avalon High von Meg Cabot * The Sangreal Trilogy von Amanda Hemingway * Sword of Darkness von Kinley MacGregor * Knight of Darkness von Kinley MacGregor * Here Lies Arthur von Philip Reeve * The Book of Mordred von Vivian Vande Velde * Sons of Avalon, Merlin's Prophecy von Dee Marie (2008) * Sarah Zettel ** In Camelot's Shadow (2004) ** For Camelot's Honor (2005) ** Under Camelot's Banner (2006) ** Camelot's Blood (2008) * The Seven Deadly Sins von Nakaba Suzuki (2012–present) * The Devices Trilogy von Philip Purser-Hallard ** The Pendragon Protocol (2014) * J.R.R. Tolkien - König Arthurs Untergang (2013, written in the 1920s-30s) * The Buried Giant (2015) von Kazuo Ishiguro * Garden of Avalon von Kinoko Nasu * Artus-Trilogie von Kevin Crossley Holland ** Der magische Spiegel (2000) ** Zwischen den Welten (2001) ** King of the Middle March (2003) * Jean Louis Fetjaine ** Elfen-Trilogie *** Vor der Elfendämmerung *** Die Nacht der Elfen *** Die Stunde der Elfen ** Merlin-Dilogie *** Der Weg des Magiers *** Merlin im Elfenwald * Norma Lorre Goddrich - Die Ritter von Camelot * Wolfgang Hohlbein - Die Legende von Camelot ** Gralszauber ** Elbenschwert ** Runenschild * Vladimir Hulpach - König Artus und seine Ritter: Geschichten der Tafelrunde * Carl Leberecht Immermann - Merlin. Eine Mythe * J. Robert King ** Merlins Fluch ** Lancelots Rache * Auguste Lechner - König Artus. Die Geschichte von König Artus, seinem geheimnisvollen Ratgeber Merlin und den Rittern der Tafelrunde * David Lodge - Small World: An Academic Romance * Richard Monaco - Gral-Trilogie ** Parzival oder: Die Grals-Suche ** Lohengrin oder: Der Grals-Krieg ** Layala oder: Der Grals-Trunk * Käthe Recheis - König Arthur und die Ritter der Tafelrunde * Dorothea Schlegel - Geschichte des Zauberers Merlin * Peter Schwindt - Gwydion ** Der Weg nach Camelot ** Die Macht des Grals ** König Arturs Verrat ** Merlins Vermächtnis * Alfred Lord Tennyson - Königs-Idyllen * Roland Kübler - Die Sagen um Merlin, Artus und die Ritter der Tafelrunde Sachbücher * Arthur's Britain von Leslie Alcock * The Quest for Arthur's Britain von Geoffrey Ashe * The Medieval Quest for Arthur von Robert Rouse und Cory Rushton * King Arthur: The True Story von Graham Phillips und Martin Keatman * The Quest for Merlin von Nikolai Tolstoy (1985) * Pendragon: The Origins of Arthur von Steve Blake und Scott Lloyd * The Arthurian Tradition von John Matthews * The Age of Arthur: A History of the British Isles from 350 to 650 von John Morris * Die Welt des König Artus von Kevin Crossley-Holland Kategorie:Artussage